


Flotsam and Jetsam

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [31]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Flotsam and Jetsam

Picking through the wreckage seemed a sordid thing to do. But it must be done.

"What happened to us, Pippin?"

Pippin didn't answer for a moment. Then, so quietly Faramir wouldn't wake but Merry would hear, he whispered, "Diamond happened."

Merry's heart squeezed. He fought back the tears. "We were happy," he breathed. "In Crickhollow. What changed?"

Pippin put his sleeping son down and wrapped Merry in his arms, heart breaking. "My da wanted me to marry."

The kiss was sweet. Not the kiss goodbye Merry was expecting; a kiss of promise. "I'll make it up to you," Pippin murmured.


End file.
